


bake sale

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Baking, Character/Reader - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Polyamorous Relationship, Established Relationship, First Person, Flirting, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Polyamory, general silliness and playing around, no caps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: robbie calls you to go on an emergency ingredient run for him and you end up spending your evening baking with your boyfriends. its tons of fun - you get some kisses, and you get to lick a lot of cookie dough off a lot of things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another robbie/reader fic inspired by robbiebeefcakerotten's robbie/reader fics on tumblr.
> 
> this was meant to be about 500 words but nope, 3,500! these things are steadily getting longer and longer. help me.

robbie called you at three in the afternoon to see how many baking sheets you owned. at nine past three, he called again to see if you had any baking soda. twelve past three brought a call concerning spare rolls of greaseproof paper, and calls at eighteen past three and twenty-four past three caused you to bundle up and head for the shops on a hunt for chocolate chips and a carton of eggs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

by four thirty you were stood next to the hatch of robbie’s lair with two carrier bags in your hands. one was full of baking sheets – you owned six, of varying brands and sizes – and the other was filled with flour, eggs, baking soda, baking powder and chocolate chips, and the backpack strapped to your back contained two rolls of greaseproof paper, as well as a tub of raspberries, a tub of blueberries, and a bunch of bananas.

you'd already knocked your foot against the hatch a couple of times to signal your arrival, and after a couple of minutes it swung open, revealing a slightly dishevelled robbie. only his head was visible, but his hair was falling out of its usual style and there was flour on his neck and a stripe of some sort of batter on his forehead.

wow.

"having fun?" you raised your eyebrow and robbie rolled his eyes at you, sticking out a hand for one of the bags. you gave him the one with the ingredients in, warning him about the eggs. he's used to the wild ride down, if anyone stands a chance of protecting those eggs during it, it's him.

he disappeared down the pipe immediately and you waited a few moments, listening out for the sound of him landing in his chair. you gave him a minuet to 'clear the landing pad', as it were, before climbing in yourself. you shut the hatch behind you and dropped down. you're not a big fan of the slide mechanism since it's not very practical – especially when you have stuff to bring down – and the landing can be a little harsh, but it's still pretty fun.

you landed in the chair side on, bag of trays clutched to your chest. at least this way you're reasonably sure you hadn't squashed the bananas.

"i better get to lick at least one spoon," you told robbie as you make your way over to him. "if i don’t get a lick, i leave."

robbie snorted, already busy pulling things out of the bag you’d given him. “you’ll get a lick, don’t worry,” he told you.

“you promise?”

“i promise.”

satisfied, you took look around the lair. it smelled wonderful; the scents of vanilla and sweet dough filling the warm air. there were already three full trays of muffins in robbie's industrial sized oven, as well as four cake pans and a huge tray of what looked like brownies. there were a couple of batter-smeared bowls piled near the sink, and a few spoons.

robbie himself was surrounded by about twenty different sized measuring cups and a ton of ingredients, of which he was re-organising around the stuff that you brought.

"busy day?" you asked, keeping your tone casual. as wonderful as all this was, the sheer... amount of sweet treats being made were a little alarming. you knew that when it came to stuff like this, robbie didn't have the best portion control, but this was a bit much even for him, surely.

aside from the list of requested ingredients, the only other thing you'd gotten from him on the phone was that sportacus was also coming - and that had only been inferred from a passing grumble, so you weren’t even certain about it.

"stephanie's having a bake sale," he told you, fussing with a ridiculously oversized bag of sugar, "but she's sick."

you frowned. you liked stephanie, she was a good kid, it was a shame she was sick. you hoped she got better soon.

"so sporta **loon** told her _he'd_ do all her baking for her, which means _i'm_ doing all her baking because sportaloser can't make anything more complex than a salad, never mind something with this much sugar in it– hand me that measurer, the 'one cup' one."

you handed it to him and he used it to scoop a couple of cups of sugar from the bag, dumping them into a huge bowl.

"of course, of all the kids who signed up to make stuff for the sale, pinkie, the little brat, signed up to bring the _most_."

something started beeping, and robbie reached over to switch off one of six egg-timers lined up on the microwave.

"those are the muffins - can you get them? it’s the tray on the top shelf. the other ones aren't done yet."

"sure."

you left robbie measuring things and went over to the oven. there was an... interesting pair of purple and maroon striped oven mitts on the hob and you slid them on – they were monogrammed, of course – and took the top tray of muffins out of the oven. you set it down on the hob so you could close the oven door.

"where d'you want them?"

"cooling rack," robbie answered, not looking up from what he was doing. you didn't mind the short answers, he had a lot to do and was clearly concentrating.

indeed, there was a huge metal cooling rack on the counter and you - oh so carefully - removed the muffins from the pan and set them one by one on the rack, in uniformed lines.

"done," you called, returning the oven mitts to the hob.

"can you set up those cookie sheets?"

"mmhmm," you hummed, going over to the other bag you'd brought and pulling out the sheets. you set them all out on the hob, pushing the oven mitts aside.

you went and took out one roll of greaseproof paper out of your backpack and tucked it under your arm, then took out all the fruit you'd brought. if robbie hadn’t been so focused on what he was doing, you're sure he would've stuck out his tongue at the sight.

you put the fruit in the fridge and went back over to the oven, rummaging around in draws until you found some scissors. you cut pieces of paper big enough for each sheet and then rolled them backwards to help straighten them out, since otherwise they'd just curl right back up if you tried to put them on the sheet immediately. once flattened some, you put each piece on its correct sheet.

you were just returning the scissors to the drawer when two of the timers started ringing, and robbie stopped measuring to turn them off.

"the next two trays of muffins," robbie said distractedly, then paused, hand hovering over a bag of flour. "please."

you'd already been moving for the oven mitts, not counting on pleasantries when he was like this, but the please was nice.

you repeated what you'd done with the first muffin tray with the second two, and the new muffins joined the others on the wire rack in neat lines.

suddenly there was a bit of a clatter; the sound of someone opening and closing the entrance hatch and sliding down the chute.

robbie scoffed at the noise. "at least _you_ knocked."

grinning, you set the empty baking tray down near its sisters and went to put the oven mitts back.

sportacus came shooting out of the pipe and made a perfect landing near the chair, clutching two lumpy looking duffle bags. when he caught site of you his eyes lit up, and he immediately strode over and kissed your cheek.

"hello love!” he greeted, happy but confused. “i didn't know you were going to be here."

you smiled at him. "hey darling, robbie needed some more stuff for whatever it is he's making–"

"cookies," robbie mumbled.

"–so he called me for supplies. i only got here a few minutes ago."

"ah," sportacus nodded in understanding.

"there's fruit in the fridge for you if you want, i thought you might be coming."

he beamed at you. "that's great, thank you!"

he went and hauled the duffle bags over to where you'd set out the muffins, taking off his hat when he finished and pitching it over onto robbie's chair.

it turned out that the bags contained loads of different sized tupperware tubs and biscuit tins, and you watched as sportacus took them out and started stacking them carefully on an empty corner of the counter.

leaving him to it, you went back over to robbie.

"next job?"

he pointed towards another huge bowl full of ingredients. "add three eggs and mix, when they're mixed in, add a cup and a half of milk–" he gestured over to the fridge, "–and then mix again."

you nodded firmly and grabbed the bowl, sliding the box of eggs towards you.

"you've made cookies before, yes?" robbie asked.

"plenty of times," you conformed. ah, lonely nights... you remembered them with a fondness that can only be achieved when the image of an entire batch of cookies all to yourself is accompanying them.

"then you know what consistency you’re going for."

you nodded. "hard enough that you can ball it up and throw it at someone, soft enough that it still splatters when it hits them."

robbie gave you a look of absolute _delight_ , mixed with a tiny bit of fear.

"that's… pretty accurate. yes." he said, then turned back to his own bowl. you were pretty sure he was smiling.

you added your eggs and started mixing. two of the remaining three timers started ringing when you'd just poured in your milk and, again, robbie turned them off. this time though, robbie went over for the mittens himself.

"hey sportadingus, take over mixing for me, will you? make those big _muscles_ of yours useful for once."

you noticed the way robbie's voice wobbled when he said 'muscles' and smirked.

"of course, robbie!" sportacus immediately bounced over to robbie's abandoned bowl and started mixing, whilst robbie removed all four of the cake pans and set them on the hob.

sportacus was mixing at a faster pace than you and you pouted. "that's not fair," you complained, "you're mixing faster than me!"

sportacus rolled his eyes. "it’s not a competition."

"you're only saying that cause you and your stupid _muscles_ are winning," you said, making sure to throw in the wobble on 'muscles' that robbie had.

sportacus laughed and stopped mixing for a moment so he could lift the arm closest to you and flex it. the muscles bulged and rippled under his skin and your mouth suddenly dried. you licked your lips and sportacus stopped flexing, winked at you, then returned to his mixing, even faster than before.

you made some sort of repressed shrieking sound and redoubled your mixing efforts, ignoring the distinctly heated feeling in your cheeks.

"you two are ridiculous," robbie tsked from behind them, carefully running a knife around the inside of each cake pan. when he flipped the pans upside down on the cooling rack, the cakes slid out without an issue.

"we're adorable," you shot back – a little hoarsely – and robbie made a neutral humming sound.

the final timer went off and sportacus reached to turn it off as robbie took a frankly oversized pan of brownies out of the oven. he cut it in half, then performed the same knife-and-flip trick he'd done before and the huge sheet of brownies fell nearly into two (huge) squares on the rack.

"done!" sportacus announced, letting his spoon rest against the side of the bowl.

"come pack these away then."

"show off," you muttered under your breath as sportacus passed you. he smooched you dramatically on the side of your neck – with an overdone _'mwah'_ sound and everything – on his way over to robbie and you yelped, turning to stick your tongue out at him.

sportacus settled a hand on robbie's hip as he listened to robbie explain what was cool enough to be packed away and what wasn’t. it was cute as heck.

you turned back to your mixing and soon enough, robbie left sportacus packing muffins into tins and came back to his bowl.

you lifted your spoon out of the bowl and poked your batter a few times to check the consistency. it seemed good enough.

"i think i'm done," you told robbie, and tipped the bowl towards him for him to inspect.

he nodded approvingly and placed two more bowls in between his and yours. "split your batter in half," he ordered, "put the other half in that one." he pointed to the clean bowl closest to you.

you followed his instruction and he did the same, separating his batter equally between two bowls. he then opened a cabinet and pulled out a plastic bag full of more ingredients. into your original bowl he dumped most of a bag of milk chocolate chips. into your second bowl he poured in a bag of multicolour m&m’s. he emptied a pack of macadamia nuts into his second bowl, along with most of a bag of white chocolate chips, then poured the rest of them into his first bowl along with the remainder of the milk chocolate ones.

"and now we mix?" you asked.

"now we mix." he agreed.

you mixed all the sweets into the doughs rather quickly. robbie finished first and went to collect two of the baking sheets you'd set up earlier, setting them down between your bowls. you both then started making ping-pong ball sized spheres of dough to set on the sheets, starting with the milk chocolate chip dough and the mixed chip dough.

sportacus came over half-way through, announcing that he'd packed away everything that was cool enough and robbie set him to helping you roll the dough whilst he went to cut up the brownies.

you couldn't help but notice that there was a floury handprint on sportacus's butt that wasn't there when he'd been at the counter with you before. sportacus caught you looking at it and blushed, the tips of his ears turning red.

you raised an eyebrow and smirked, before turning back to your dough-balling.

robbie returned from his brownie-cutting a few minutes later bearing fresh cookie sheets, and you and sportacus shuffled over to make room for him. he swapped the sheets over and took the full ones over to the oven, setting them on top of the hob, before joining you back at the dough-rolling station.

the three of you rolled the dough for a while, sportacus telling you and robbie stories of what the kids had been doing. the two of you knew bits and pieces but it was nice to fill in the gaps – even if robbie complained that he didn't care what the little brats were up to. it was hard to believe him when he was elbow deep in cookie dough specifically made to help one of those 'little brats' with a bake sale.

eventually all the cookie sheets were filled and robbie put them all into the oven at once. (that way he only had to set up one timer.)

sportacus made a move to start cleaning up the bowls and things but you stopped him, directing him towards the fridge instead. he went happily, if a little confused, pulling out a banana.

you wanted to inspect which bowls and spoons would yield the most batter for licking off; you couldn't have them being tidied away yet.

unfortunately, robbie seemed to have the same idea, and let you do all the hard work of picking out the spoon with the most batter on it and scraping every last molecule of batter from the bowl before he swept in and shoved his mouth over it. you squawked and dropped the spoon and he swooped it away from you, sucking the batter off like a vampire.

"thief!" you accused, outraged, "you promised me i’d get a lick!"

you heard sportacus suddenly start choking in the corner and ignored him.

robbie grinned at you, licking the last of the batter off of the spoon with glee.

without warning you dove forward and licked the stripe of batter that was smeared across his forehead.

robbie shrieked and batted you away but you persisted, getting another lick in before he got you off of him.

"you're a menace," he hissed, wiping at his forehead with his sleeve.

"you love it," you grinned. "besides, i'm dating a villain; it fits."

"you're also dating a hero." robbie pointed out.

"exactly, gotta keep him on his toes somehow, right?" you waggled your eyebrows at robbie and he huffed, rolling his eyes. he started crowded you up against the counter and you let him, smirking, egging him on. he kissed you harshly, his hands at your waist, and you brought your own up to loop lightly around his neck. he tasted like cookie batter and chocolate, it was great.

when you pulled back, you saw sportacus watching the two of you from near the muffins, smirking and munching on his banana.

"oh _hush_ ," you snapped, feeling your face start to heat up. "you'd lick him too and you _know_ it."

"darn right he would," murmured robbie, kissing your neck. he pulled back with a final nip and you yelped.

cheeks burning, you watched robbie saunter over to put the all the used measuring cups into the dishwasher before going to the fridge and helping yourself to some raspberries, handing sportacus a second banana when he asked. the two of you then headed over to put the brownies into a tub, munching on your respective fruits.

when the timer rang, sportacus turned it off and you pulled the cookies out of the oven, setting the sheets on the hob to cool. whilst they were cooling, robbie started making a cup of coco and you and sportacus loaded stuff into the dishwasher. sportacus shook his head at your insistence on licking every single thing before you put it on the rack, but you threatened him with a half-licked spoon and he jumped away, laughing. you _did_ slow the process down quite a bit though, and by the time the two of you had finished robbie had drunk most of his coco and put away most of the cookies.

to make up for the delay you wiped down the work-surfaces for the two of them, whilst they packed up the rest of the cookies and stacked the tins and tubs in tidy, organised towers.

by the time you’d all finished everything it was getting late. you and sportacus collapsed into robbie’s giant chair whilst robbie himself started making a second cup of coco. the two of you were sat half-on half-off each other, sharing the box of blueberries between you. robbie came over with his mug and draped himself over your laps, his head tucked up near your neck. you put an arm around his shoulders and he snuggled in, whilst sportacus laid his arm across robbie’s legs and pulled them closer to him. you tried to feed robbie a blueberry but he wasn’t having any of it, not that you’d expected him to. it made sportacus laugh though, so your secret second mission had been accomplished.

it was nice, curled up with the two of them. that would change soon though, when sportacus had to go back to his ship; whilst you loved time alone with robbie and could probably stay with him a bit longer after sportacus left, you were really enjoying things as they were now.

“do you _have_ to go back to your ship tonight?” you whined, nudging the elf’s neck with your nose.

sportacus smiled and shook his head, “nope!”

wait, what? you hadn’t expected it to be so easy and you frowned at him, confused.

robbie rolled his eyes and gestured to the hero. “he’s staying over already,” robbie explained. “i’d asked him before i called you this afternoon. care to join us?”

you beamed, elated. “i most certainly will! perhaps we can convince ‘mr. bedtime over’ here to stay up an extra hour; live on the wild side with us villainous rebels,” you joked. sportacus laughed, and you fed him a blueberry.

“don’t most of those things have to be iced?” you asked, pointing towards the boxes of cakes and cookies on the far counter.

robbie shook his head, “only the actual cakes,” he said, “and they shouldn’t take long. i’ll ice them tomorrow morning.” he grimaced, "there's _nothing_ worse than day-old icing."

" _two_ -day-old icing." you said solemnly, and robbie laughed.

“well, if we’re both staying over,” sportacus nodded towards you, “we’ll have to make sure you get up early so you can ice them in time, robbie.”

you nodded seriously. “mmhmm. i’m sure we can find a… _creative_ way to get you out of bed.”

“you do that,” robbie said.

**Author's Note:**

> forget that there's only like six kids in lazytown okay. stephanie needs at LEAST 800 baked goods for the lazytown school bake sale.
> 
> and you can definitely fit three people on robbie's chair. trust me, i'm an expert.


End file.
